


Growing Pains

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Prompt Request: a story about Uncle and Neice relationship with EclipsaFor now this is a one-shot but if y'all give me a positive response I'll continue.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eclipsa come back here!” Jushtin yelled at his rambunctious niece as she ran around his room. He stopped chasing her and stood in the middle of his room just to watch in amusement as Eclipsa ran around with only her undergarments on. 

Eclipsa had already grown so much since when she came into her care three years ago. Already six, she has grown to be overly curious about everything. She would constantly ask her uncle questions about the butterfly family, her grandparents, and the most sore subject, her mother. 

She barley remembers what happened to split her from her mother and Jushtin never mentioned it. They would get letters from Solaria asking how the kingdom was doing, Eclipsa, and even Jushtin...occasionally. 

Either way, Jushtin tried to fill in for Solaria the best he could. Since trading had been regulating he had plenty of time to play and raise Eclipsa. She always wanted to see spells but with the Book of Spells and the magic wand currently residing with Solaria, there wasn’t much for Jushtin to show her. 

Back in the present, it was time for the fiasco to come to an end. Jushtin watched as Eclipsa’s running started to slow down and waited for a few seconds. Once he found her at her slowest he scooped her up in his arms. 

She squealed in mock-surprise and wiggled around in his arms. He laughed lightly and sat her down on his bed saying, “It’s time for all tired princesses to go to bed.” Eclipsa yawned and whined that she was not tired but all Jushtin did to that was a slight shake of his head. 

“Come on now, arms up,” Jushtin said as he slipped the nightgown over Eclipsa. He scooped her up once more and slipped his covers back slightly before slipping them over his nieces body. 

“Good night Eclipsa, I’ll be to bed in a little bit. I love you,” Jushtin said as usual. Eclipsa said her good nights as well before turning over and falling promptly to sleep. 

Jushtin laughed lightly at seeing the once ‘wide awake’ child go to sleep so promptly. He walked over to his vanity to start his skin care routine. While he rubbed the different moisturizer’s into his skin he wondered how his sister was doing, if she was thinking of them. 

Roughly half-an-hour later, after Jushtin had already climbed into bed as well, Eclipsa sat up while simultaneously screaming bloody murder. Jushtin sat up as well and quickly gathered Eclipsa in his arms. 

The little girl sobbed into his chest and grasped his night gown with a death grip. He leaned over and turned the lamp up to see what had caused his niece such a distressing awakening. He pulled her back slightly and looked her over. Not seeing any life-threatening marks that would have lead him to believe his niece had been attacked in the night, he chalked it up to a night terror. 

He pulled her closer and asked, “What’s wrong sweetheart?” She snuffled slightly and was barley able to get a word out. He shushed her and rubbed her back in hopes to alleviate her distress in some way. 

Eventually she pushed herself off of her uncle and stuttered out,”W-Well Mama wasn’t there for me and only you were, b-but then you died! No one was there for me!”

He looked down with a horrified look upon his face. Her dreams were so real for someone so small, so he did the only thing he could think of. Standing up with the little girl in his arms he walked over to the window ledge over looking to garden. 

“Look out the window Eclipsa, what do you see?” Jushtin asked softly. Eclipsa sniffed and looked up from her uncle’s chest. Looking out the window she saw roses illuminated by the light of the moon, stars were twinkling, and the only man-made light she saw the slight flicker of torches in the distance.

Eclipsa told her uncle what she saw and he gave her a soft smile before saying, “All those stars you’re seeing, your mother is seeing too.”

“Really?” Eclipsa breathed out, that was impossible! Mother was so far away and yet Uncle Jushtin nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Eclipsa, always remember that I will be with you no matter what, I’ll never leave,” Jushtin said to his niece. She looked him in the eyes and nodded before burying her face into his chest for comfort. He put his hand on the top of her head and secured her tightly to his chest before looking out the window at the stars.


	2. Lonely Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some of my art: https://fanjunknstuff.tumblr.com/post/186680699731/sometimes-you-will-never-know-the-true-value-of-a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone really wanted more of this fluffy/angsty Uncle and Neice relationship stuff...so here it is.

Jushtin was watering the roses in his garden and soaking in the nice sunny day. Eclipsa was running around playing with her invisible friend. 

Jushtin felt absolutely terrible that Eclipsa didn’t have any friends to play with. But the war was making it difficult to contact any kingdoms about matters of play-dates. He still wished that little Eclipsa didn’t have to spend her time creating a fake friend or playing with adults. 

Jushtin had an idea to fix everything though! He invited one of the villager's to bring their daughter over to play. They wouldn't be totality like Eclispa was probably hoping for, but they would be nice to her at least and they can have some fun. 

He was just about done watering the other plants when he heard the sound of flowers snapping. He turned around quickly to see Eclipsa jumping up and down on a pile of his roses. The giggles that were tumbling out of her mouth quickly came to a stop when she noticed Jushtin was looking at her. 

She looked down at her feet before looking up and quickly scrambling off the roses. He gave her a stern look before asking, “Eclipsa, have you been playing in my roses?” 

She didn’t give him a response for a while and just looked down while shuffling her feet. She finally sighed and said, “Yes, m’sorry Uncle Clovis.”

He gave her a soft smile once he saw that her eyes were filling with genuine tears of guilt. He reached down and tilted her chin up while saying, “oh don’t worry dear, they’re just flowers.”

He saw her look up at him in amazement, like he had majorly impacted her life by one sentence. 

He gave her a soft smile once more before getting straightening up and saying, “right, well it’s time to get all cleaned up, we’re having company tonight, you know.”

She looked mortified at the thought of a bath. He gave her a mischievous smile and, without warning, scooped the child up into his arms. She squealed in laughter and thrashed around in his hold as he carried her to the bath. 

Once the little princess was cleaned up, Jushtin got her ready to meet her guests. As he brushed her hair she kept asking who was coming, why, when, and even how they were going to get to the castle. Jushtin just smiled through it all and kept silent about the surprise.

He styled her hair in pigtails and put an outfit on that she could play in. It wasn’t long until a guard alerted Jushtin about the arrival of the village woman and her little daughter. Jushtin could hardly contain his excitement as he ushered her towards the entrance hall.

The door opened and in walked the villagers. Their clothes were more rundown then Jushtin remembers them being but the mother-daughter pair had smiles on their faces. 

“Your Majesty, it is truly an honor to be graciously welcomed into the Butterfly home,” the mother, Mrs. Bernadette as Jushtin recalls, says as the two bow. 

He quickly motions them to rise and looks over at Eclispa. She looks happy but not the excited gleam that Jushtin was expecting. Nevertheless, he felt like this could be a good experience for her.

“Eclipsa, why don’t you show your new friend to the play room?” Jushtin prompted the young girl. He watched as Eclipsa reluctantly took the young girls hand and they ran off together. 

He was nervous to hear of what Eclipsa had to say. He probably should’ve said something about the play date before hand, or maybe just skipped it entirely. It sounded like they were having fun, but Eclipsa was a great actress. 

The young girl and her mom left after a longer afternoon of play and Jushtin started on getting Eclipsa ready for bed. 

“So, how was your day?” Jushtin asked softly as he set up the oil lamp that he kept on dim at night. Eclipsa had her own bedroom, but she stopped using it once the monster attacks had started and the nightmares crept in. Now she mostly slept in Jushtin’s bed, as he could comfort her immediately after a nightmare. 

He was getting her into her nightgown and watching her think. The cogs seemed to be turning so fast in her head that steam should’ve been pouring out. 

"Do the other princesses not like me?" Eclipsa spoke softly with her head tilted down. Jushtin heard her soft sniffles and he felt a lump in his throat.

He knealt down next to her and drew her into a hug while saying, "no, no of course not sweetie! There is just a lot going on right now and the other princesses can't play at the moment." She cried softly into his shoulder as he tried to shush her. Jushtin didn't realize how lonely the little girl really was. Never seeing her mom, never leaving the castle, and almost never getting to see anyone besides the servants and her uncle must've been taking a tall toll on the poor girl. 

Jushtin silently cursed Solaria in the back of his mind. She hadn't been around in a long time and when she was, all she would talk about was the war! He knew her heart was in the right place, she wanted to make the world a better place for Eclispa, but she was hurting her daughter in the process. 

Eclipsa finally stopped crying when she fell asleep in his arms. Jushtin didn't know much about what the future held but he did know that he wanted his niece to be happy


End file.
